Serena and Ash: Crossover Dimension
by TDBigJ1213
Summary: Ash and Serena are transported to the world of Naruto, where they meet Naruto and Hinata. Ash and Serena seek Naruto and Hinata's help in getting back home. Along the way they learn more of each other and learn there is more to a person so close than they thought. Pairings include Amourshipping, NarutoxHinata. Requested by a random guest.


**TDBigJ's message:** Well hey there! How are you crossover fans doing out there? I'm doing great! For those of you who don't know me, I'm TDBigJ1213. I've been an author here on Fanfiction for over six years. And I've released seven fanfics throughout the years. Yeah I know. Seven stories in six years is nothing compared to what most authors do on here. But for the first couple years of being on Fanfiction, all I did was read stories. I wasn't ready for making stories yet, but now I am and I've released five stories in the last year, three of them being multi-chapter fics (Two finished, one in progress). My current fic is five chapters in with the most recent update this past Friday, which is when I usually update fics. I am planning to make the fic fifteen chapters so it's basically a third of the way done. It's a Pokemon fanfic by the name of "Against All Odds" which for those of you who aren't familiar with Pokemon pairings, is an Amourshipping story (Which was the main pairing for my first two multi-chapter fics). As you can see by the story description, this story also has Amourshipping (Ash and Serena from Pokemon) and is one of the two main pairings. This will be my first attempt at a crossover fic, so I don't know if it will be good. And also, I'm not really a big Naruto fan. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate it. It's just an anime I never really watched (Besides five or six episodes). Naruto is a great anime I agree, but I never really gave it a chance, maybe I'll watch some in the future. This fic was requested by a random guest within the last few chapters of my first Pokemon multi-chapter fic "In or Out". That story finished back in the middle of March, so yeah, taking seven months to release this is kind of rude isn't it? But hey, "Guest" if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy, and to all of you reading as well. I hope my first attempt at a crossover fic doesn't disappoint. And I just want you to know, if I get any info wrong about Naruto, please don't make a big deal out of it. Since I've hardly watched any episodes of it, I don't really know anything about it. Oh, and just a little heads up, you will be getting updates when I have them finished and edited, so maybe not weekly but that doesn't mean only one update a week if I do. Plus, this story will be 20 chapters long (More than my usual 15) and each chapter will be at least 3,000 words minimum. Seems decent enough? All right, let's get this thing going!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters, they are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and… whoever else. I also don't own Naruto or it's characters either, they are owned by their respective creators.**

Two familiar people were traversing around the forest part of Pallet Town, Kanto. Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, and his childhood friend Serena. The two had just recently in the past week finished up their journey in Kalos and parted ways with their two friends Clemont and Bonnie. It was a heartfelt goodbye and the two of them went back to Ash's hometown to spend at least a couple of weeks together while they were taking a break from travelling.

It had been a good long time in Kalos. Ash had done well in the Kalos League, making it as far as the finals but losing to his rival Alain. Serena had made it to the finals of the master class tournament but losing to the current Kalos Queen Aria. They admitted it was a hard task to face, but better luck next time I guess.

The two thought that they would say goodbye once their journey in Kalos was over, but Ash thought he would do Serena a favor and have her come back to her homeland (More specifically her hometown). The two weren't ready to part ways yet because they met each other when their Kalos journey started for the first time in a few years and they just didn't want to repeat history so soon.

The two trekked through the forest, hearing the crispy crunches of crumbling leaves underneath their feet. The two of them had been walking in silence for the past five minutes, but one of them eventually broke the silence.

"So Ash, where do you think your next journey will be?" Serena asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I haven't really heard news of any other region so I'm just going to take a break for a while and find out where I could go next and shortly after I do, I will make plans to go there." Ash explained.

"Wherever you go, I'll be rooting for you from afar." Serena commented.

"Hey, you could go with me. I would be all for you travelling with me again." Ash stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I would return the favor since we separated a few years ago when you moved away from Pallet." Ash explained.

Serena smiled at the generosity of her childhood friend. He wanted her to travel with him again. How could she let this opportunity pass up? To travel with her crush once more. She couldn't say no.

She went up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Ash, I would love to travel with you again. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you're happy, but could you loosen your grip a little? You're kind of suffocating me here." Ash said through short breaths and gritted teeth. Normally Serena would listen to her crush, but this time was going to be different. She wouldn't let him go ever (Even though she had to). He offered to do her a favor out of the kindness of his heart, and she couldn't be happier. Ash was very close to passing out and was turning blue from Serena clutching onto him with that vice grip of hers. Ash let out a hoarse groan in his mouth. Serena heard this and realized it was time to let go and did so. Ash took a tremendous gasp of air as soon as his feet hit the ground, taking a few more deep breaths just to get his air back.

Serena nervously giggled. "Heh heh, sorry about that Ash. Kind of got carried away."

"I know you're happy and all, but I've got to be alive if you want to travel with me again." Ash commented.

"I know, I know. Silly me."

After Ash had regained his breath, they continued their trek through the woods. There were a few Pidgeys chirping in the air and there were some looking for some food. Nothing really that special. There were also a few Caterpies crawling around, Ash and Serena making sure they were careful not to step on any of them. There were even some Weedles doing the same, the two of them taking the same precautionary measures as with the Caterpies.

"You know, there are probably some Pokemon here in Kanto that I'm not even aware about yet, and my Pokedex only has about two thirds of the entries of the entire region." Ash stated.

"I wish I had a Kanto region Pokedex. Therefore I would be able to scan them too, but that's what I get for moving away from here." Serena said.

"It's no big deal. The Kalos region Pokedex kind of looks more advanced in a way."

"I'm pretty sure they are no more advanced than the Kanto region Pokedex. They only look different, that's about it."

Ash thought for a moment. "Maybe you could go get a Pokedex from Professor Oak, he'd probably give you one without hesitation."

"I'll take that into consideration, but I'll do that for a while before I make a decision."

"Don't worry, Professsor Oak won't bite. I'm pretty sure he'll remember you from a few years back when you lived here." Ash stated.

"I'm not quite sure if he'll actually remember me." Serena said with uncertainty.

"Why is that?"

"Ash, I've cut my hair shorter and I've gotten taller since then. I'm not really the spitting image of my younger self." Serena explained.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh yeah, I should've caught that. Sorry."

"It's all right, Ash. Anyone could have made that mistake."

"I'm pretty sure if you told Oak who you were he'd remember you. He could see some of your similarities from when you were younger."

"Yeah I guess."

They continued walking down the pathway. "Maybe I should go get my Kanto region Pokedex. There's still some Pokemon I want to scan. And maybe, you might be able to hear what it says about this region's Pokemon." Ash stated.

"Sounds good. Let's turn back."

So they trekked back to get Ash's Kanto region Pokedex. Once Ash retrieved they went back into the forest and tried to make their way back to where they were before they turned around. Once Serena got a good look at Ash's Pokedex, she was a bit surprised to how it looked.

"Wow! That looks a lot different than a Pokedex looks like nowadays." She commented.

"Well, it is the first Pokedex I've ever owned. Technology kind of has evolved a lot over time." Ash explained.

"You're telling me."

"Wonder if it still works."

Ash tapped his Pokedex to see if it will boot up. It had been ages since he used it. Heck, he's been in five different regions since he used this thing. Ash would be surprised if it still worked, although it wouldn't be much of a surprise since it wasn't THAT old.

Ash looked around and scanned some Pokemon, but he really didn't scan any that he hadn't scanned already, much to his annoyance. He had scanned a lot of the Kanto region Pokemon when he journeyed here a long time ago, but he had a feeling that ones he hadn't scanned yet he wasn't going to find around here since Pallet only had a few varieties of Pokemon and rare ones were obviously not around here because Pallet Town was so small that there wouldn't be that many.

"Well, it doesn't look like I will scan any I haven't scanned yet. I've scanned every single Pokemon here in Pallet so I got to go look someplace else." Ash stated.

"Oh well. Better luck next time I guess."

Ash stretched his arms out since he had been walking so long. "We should find a wide open space to relax. It's been a while since we sat down."

"Yeah, it's been a good forty five minutes since we started walking that we haven't given our legs a rest." Serena said.

"Let's go find a place. I need to get a good few minutes of shut eye."

So the two of them searched the forest for a nice, relaxing place to rest. Pikachu was wanting some down time too. He had nearly fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder due to their big amount of walking they had been doing. Yeah, Pikachu getting tired on Ash's shoulder seems funny doesn't it?"

The three of them eventually found a place and laid down. Pikachu crouched up next to Ash and closed his eyes to get some quick shut eye before they started exploring again. Ash took his cap and placed it over his face and put his hands behind his head. Serena had placed her hat beside her head and put her cuffed hands over her stomach and stared up at the sky.

"It's been a while since I experienced the nice open space of Kanto. It's nice." Serena commented. It stood silent for a few seconds. Serena looked over at Ash. He appeared to be snoozing already, as was Pikachu. Serena could have swore, the two of them shared the same soul. They almost always were doing the same thing whenever, and usually when they weren't battling. It's like Pikachu was the Pokemon version of Ash. One could compare them like that.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to experience this in a while either." Ash commented, his voice a little muffled from under his hat but still understandable, which surprised Serena. She thought that he had fallen into a deep sleep just mere seconds ago, guess she was wrong.

"Do you enjoy it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes it's nice to just relax in the open wide air rather than just chasing your dream all the time." He stated.

"We've got to do this every time I come to Kanto to visit you. It sure would be great."

"We could do that. Maybe once we come back from our journeys in any other region. We should promise to do that once we have another journey done."

"Sounds like a plan." Serena replied and she returned to looking at the sky above her.

After about an hour of laying back and enjoying the silent solitude, the three of them thought they would make their way back to Ash's house, since it was about mid-afternoon and plus they had really nothing else to do. Pikachu crawled his way back up onto Ash's shoulder before Ash started moving and then they were off.

Ash had told his mother they would be back by at least dinner time, but he thought that since nothing else came to mind for the both of them to do, they might as well make it back earlier than promised. Serena had released Braixen from her Pokeball to travel out with them. She totally forgot that she had Braixen with her and thought it was better late than never.

"So is there really anything else you want to do while we're out here? We've got a lot of free time on our hands before my mom expects us back." Ash said.

"Nothing really comes to mind. I mean I would love to stay out here a bit longer but sitting back at your house seems fine. Besides, we've been out here for about a couple of hours so I think it's been long enough." Serena answered.

"Yeah I guess so-"

Ash stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw something mysterious about twenty yards away from them.

"Serena do you see what I see?" Ash asked.

"No, what do you mea-"

Now Serena was the one that stopped mid-sentence. She saw what was in front of them not too far away. The two of them starting walking slowly towards it, trying to get a better glimpse of what it was.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"No idea. It just looks like a purple portal sort of thing."

The two of them inched closer to it. Once they got close right in front of it, they reached out and…

 **Author's note:** Well, look at that. Eh, I'm not meaning what they're looking at. But thing is what are they looking at and what is it doing there? Beats the hell out of me (Oh wait, I'm the writer, so yeah, I do know). Sorry that I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger. I usually never do that. What do you think it is? Leave your thoughts in your reviews. Sorry if the first chapter seemed boring. I usually use the first chapter as a build up chapter. So, like I said before, leave your thoughts in your reviews. And for those of you who don't know me and/or haven't read any of my multi-chapter fics, I like to leave a little preview at the end of each chapter to give my readers a little idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter and to let you guys think what might transpire as well. Well, here you go.

"Where do you suppose someone is?" Serena asked, unsure of what place they were currently in.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to look around until we catch sight of someone." Ash stated.

"Once we do, let's ask them for directions. I don't feel right in this place."

"Yeah. This place looks nothing like where we come from. I wonder what this place is called."

"Beats me."

The two of them continued walking around, hoping they would find someone that could tell them were the heck they were right now. Since they didn't have the faintest clue, it was their main priority. Then all of a sudden, Ash's stomach growled, and you know what that means.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Serena said.

"It was, don't worry." Ash replied. "Man, one of the times I don't like my stomach telling me that it's hungry."

"I'm pretty sure once we find someone who can tell us where we are, they can point us to a place to eat. There has to be a place that does that around here." Serena explained.

"I hope so, but for the time being, let's just find someone. That is our main focus right now." Ash stated.

"Okay."

They returned to their walking in silence. From where they were, people were starting to appear around them, more so every minute. They walked up to a man who was nearby, who looked like he was in his mid thirties at the youngest.

"Excuse me, can you point us to the middle of town?" Ash asked the man.

"Sure, it's a little ways that way. Keep going down and then take a left and keep going straight for about fifty feet and then turn right and you should be there." He answered.

"Okay, thanks a lot sir." Ash thanked him and the two followed the path with the directions they were given. Within a few minutes they had reached the middle of the town, and they looked around them. Most people seemed to be wearing robes, ninja clothing of some sort. This raised some questions in the both of their heads.

"Now I definitely don't know where we are." Ash remarked.

 **Author's note:** Huh? Interesting. What do you think they're going to do and where they are? Do you guys have an idea of what might happen in the next chapter? Did the preview give you a general idea? Do I feel someone's booze scented breath going down the back of my neck? All will be revealed in the next chapter. So grab a seat and see what will happen next. You have a good Halloween and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then…

 **TDBigJ out!**

 **"** **Silence is the enemy. Against the urgency."**

 **-Green Day, Know Your Enemy**


End file.
